


Nature's Shower

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stark, don't tell me that you stopped to...what's the human expression?"<br/>"Stop and feel the rain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraMatsuei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraMatsuei/gifts).



> **Disclaim Her:** This story uses characters and settings owned by Marvel and Disney. No money is being made from the creation of this fanfic, and no copywrite infringement is intended.
> 
> **A/N:** In a response to [this post](http://batsutousai.tumblr.com/post/116592421261/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), [woodox-earthtaurus](http://%20woodox-earthtaurus.tumblr.com) requested "21 for FrostIron" ("We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?")
> 
> I just went to see AoU yesterday, and it's still fresh in my mind. I tried to keep this spoiler-free, but a couple ideas bled through. Sorry about that.

It wasn't often he thought it, but there were days that Tony appreciated having Thor on their team for reasons other than that he could hit things _really_ hard. Or even, because with him around, Tony wasn't the only person who could fly. And, well, the ever present: Thor ticks Loki off and so the trickster god is less likely to pick on anyone else if Thor is there. 

This was one of those rare times, though, when he was hot and sweaty from far too many hours spent fighting Hydra, facing hours of sitting in the quinjet with the rest of his hyped-up, gross team before they could find showers, and Thor's latest hammer-work had brought down a bit of rain. 

Lightning struck a tree near him, and both Tony and his armour, standing behind him at attention, looked back towards the smoking tree. 

Okay, so it was a bit more than _rain_. But Tony had made running around in a full-body metal suit with a thunder god at his side a hobby, so he refused to be bothered by a bit of lightning. 

" _Stark_!" Loki snarled, suddenly in his face. 

Tony grinned at the hologram – 'non-physical construct', or whatever fancy name Loki was using today – only certain of what it was because of the way the rain was going _through_ the god, rather than landing on him. "Hey, Lokes! Why don't you come out here and enjoy the rain?" 

Thunder crashed overhead and Loki flinched, then pinned Tony with a disgusted look. "Stark, don't tell me that you stopped to...what's the human expression?" 

"Stop and feel the rain?" Tony offered before tilting his head back and opening his mouth to catch a few droplets. 

"This is a _thunderstorm_!" Loki snapped before a strong hand gripped Tony's bicep. He looking back at the trickster in shock, surprised at the sudden change from projection to flesh and blood, and Loki bared his teeth in a parody of a smile. "We're leaving," he ordered. 

Tony sighed and let Loki drag him back towards the quinjet, his armour following behind without needing to be told. "You know, for a trickster god, you sort of suck at having fun." 

"There is nothing fun about getting struck by lightning because you're standing in the middle of a thunderstorm!" 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thor's ruined you." 

"Finally, something we can _agree_ on," Loki snapped back before shoving Tony forward up the ramp into the quinjet. 

Steve shot him a smile, even as the doors closed up behind the trailing Iron Man armour. "Nice shower?" 

Tony let out his best regretful sigh. "Alas, the only one who came to join me refused to get naked." 

Steve closed his eyes, his expression the familiar one of an authority figure searching for the patience to deal with Tony's particular brand of crazy. Up in the pilot's seat, Clint let out a loud laugh. 

Loki was suddenly at Tony's shoulder, lips nearly touching his ear as the trickster whispered, "If you wanted companionship, Stark, you shouldn't have showered in the rain." Then he was gone. 

Tony swallowed and turned to look at where Loki was angrily drying himself off with a towel Thor had forced on him, his hair taking on a particular wavy form as it dried. 

Right, no more stopping to enjoy the rain. Better to get home faster and drag Loki into a more conventional shower.

.


End file.
